


Swallowing These Feelings Until They Make You Sick (JOSH DUN)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Other, josh dun - Freeform, reader - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Could you please write a Josh dun imagine where the reader really likes Josh and he likes the reader too but when the reader asks him out he gets really nervous and accidentally says no bc he’s a bean and then the reader is sad but it ends happy </p><p>word count: 780</p><p>warnings: none</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swallowing These Feelings Until They Make You Sick (JOSH DUN)

It was simple. Four steps. Four measly steps and then the man you worked for would go out with you.

Right? Right.

Approach, ask, thank, leave. That’s all it took. And it would work if he said yes or no. You would use that method, one you had made up and deemed TAAL, because AATL sounded horrible. And you kept your mind on things like that instead of what you would say because it was easier. It was easier to think about what damn anagram or whatever to use instead of that fact that you were looking at Josh, across the room from you, and nearly pissing yourself.

He looked up from his book and found you staring at him with a lost look on your face. Josh grinned, and you decided to input TAAL, by approaching, which was the first step. You stood and tried to bleed confidence as you waltzed toward him and plopped down beside him.

“Hey,” He grinned, putting the book down, “What’s up?”  
  
And that was the moment, the biggest moment. The moment to ask. You could ask, hear his answer, thank and then leave and then TAAL would be complete. And you would be a shaking, nervous mess by the end of it.

But you grinned at Josh anyway and finally opened your mouth to ask. “Not much. I’ve got a question for you. Do you want to go on a date with me?” And then it was out there and Josh looked for shocked than you felt. He stuttered for a few moments, and so did you, but then Josh shook his head.

“I would, I mean. I’d rather not.” And then your mind raced before your heart could process what he had said and your mind forced you to smile and nod.

“Right, yeah. Okay, thanks.” You were glad that you had managed to remember your game plan and that the last fourth of it was to leave. You stood and turned, walking out as quickly as you could. The door to the dressing room slammed behind you as you tried to figure out a place to go that wasn’t there, with Josh. So you ended up in the family bathroom, locking the door as you pressed your back against it and your heart slipped under the crack, finally catching up with your brain and your body.

You let it back in, even though you knew it would hurt, because your heart was carrying the words Josh had said and then it did hurt, all at once. You slid down the door and let yourself hurt instead of hiding it because it would hurt more later. You let yourself hurt as you tipped your head back, wondering if you were going to cry from the cold, freezing pain that was welling in your chest. You let yourself be overtaken by the cold until you were shivering, until you wondered if your lips were blue.

Until the knob wiggled above your head and you thought you were frozen to the ground. Josh called out to you and you scooted forward, unlocked the door as you stood. You glanced over your shoulder before you let him in because you wanted to make sure that you didn’t have chilled tear tracks on your face because you didn’t want Josh to see how badly he had hurt you.

When you realized you were crystalline teardrop free you opened the door and Josh was standing there, hands pushed deep in his pockets. He looked scared, like he had offended you. Josh opened his mouth to speak but didn’t say words. He looked at the floor, then the ceiling, and then a flush covered his neck and then his face.

“Yes,” He gasped, “I mean yes. I didn’t mean to say no. I don’t know why I said no. Probably because I was caught off guard? I don’t. I don’t know. But I wanted to say yes. But I said. I said no and that’s not what I wanted to say so. Yes. If you’ll excuse how badly I messed up then. I want to go on the date with you.” You felt the sadness start to melt and your heart was hammering against your ribcage trying to get out and make it to your head to tell your brain what the hell was going on, but it was only your mouth that could hear your heart.

“Yes,” It blurted, in your voice. “I still want to go on the date with you, you bean.” Josh grinned and then he wrapped you in an awkward hug, laughing as he celebrated with your brain, your head and your heart.


End file.
